Warriors The Darkness Arises
by NeoOrganization XIII
Summary: If this was uploaded twice,forgive the inconvinence. Story by Amex. Follows the life of Jayfeather and the mysterious Skyclan leader, Skystar, through their everyday lives and have a new prophecy to deal with. Hope you like! Accepts all kinds of criticism
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was the worst era in the history of the world. In the beginning of the year 2020, the cats of the long since disbanded Bloodclan, and the cats of the more recently reunited Shadowclan, joined in a belief that they would overcome the Clans, and rule the forest, as well as area beyond that. This evil entity was now known as NeoShadowclan. At this time, a group of four traveling Mobians were planning to put an end to this attempt at domination of cat kind. Each of these four Mobians joined by Firestar, Leopardstar, and Onestar, joined paws to create a force powerful enough to divide the planet Earth, in a last effort attempt to destroy the evil Clan, which is what they did. Unfortunately, however, it was in vain for the noble act that it was, they hardly destroyed what they thought was the entirety of NeoShadowclan.

This killed many cats, Twolegs, and all kinds of animals, leaving the floating pieces, still in a sphere formation, to themselves. Cats and Twolegs alike, around the planetary colonies, joined forces to defeat these evil cats, and their evil ways of life. NeoShadowclan had grown so big that it needed 25 leaders to watch over it, and manage it. They still lived in the wild, but could now penetrate the forest much easier. When the cats were united as NeoShadowclan, some Twolegs had thought their way of life best, and gave them technology that allowed them to communicate with the cats. It permanently altered them to the point of a new species, but to them, it was worth it. Or so they thought. In a future close at hand, a device that allowed the Twolegs to hide among the cats of the clans will change the course of the War. And so the era of destruction had begun.

Chapter 1

Year: 2025 Area: T-23 Clan: NeoThunderclan

As the last sun of the world started to set, the Clan cats grew restless. One of the remaining queens, Sorreltail, was kitting again. Even as she was bringing life into the destruction of the world, she was taking her own in the process. Even though Jayfeather worked hard to preserve the life that was leaving her body, he was failing. Sorreltail was one of the last queens of the Area, the old forest from which this world's destruction sprouted. As the world turned, the battle between NeoShadowclan and NeoThunderclan erupted to its most recent climax.

When the contained darkness broke free and spread, a Twoleg by the name of Dylan Marcot had invented a machine that could be worn on the wrist, and allowed the user to turn into a full cat, a Mobian, and back into a Twoleg. After the Discovery, Twolegs had been trying to invent a device that would help them in their war, as the cats were now treated as an equal race. No one really know the reason that cats were treated this way after thousands of years of denial of communication, but now the cats wars were the Twolegs wars, and vice versa. Jayfeather and his sister, Hollystar, as well as his mate, Cinderheart, were trying to find ways to stop the wars, and reunite the planet – literally.

As Sorreltail gave her final push, her one and only kit was born, and with her dying breath, she asked Jayfeather, "Will you treat her as your own, and care for her?" Jayfeather said, "Yes…and she will be christened Pearlkit, for her fur color." He took this responsibility very seriously, as he and Cinderheart lost their first litter to a patrol of NeoShadowclan 15. He would not let this kit die in vain of the brave queen. It still wasn't too long ago that Cinderheart had kitted. If she was given borage, she would still have the chance to produce milk. As his unseeing eyes followed the terrain, he ran for the shelter underneath Highstones, known formally as Mothermouth, now it was the shielded attack shelter.

As he jumped inside, barely avoiding a barrage of DB-2s, a vision from the Unknown flashed across his blinded sight. A strange cat stood in front of him, and he saw this cat, and heard him too. "_Four different times, and four different places, cats of the same heart will unite to preserve the peace of the spirit."_ The half cat faded from sight, and was gone. _Four Cats? Four different times? What does that mean?_ As Jayfeather pondered this, a tremor woke him from his thoughts. He remembered that he had to take Sorreltail's kit to Cinderheart. The cavern reeked of fear-scent – and blood.

It seemed like ages since the cavern was used for leader and medicine cat ceremonies. But ever since Starclan was turned mortal and became StarclanM, nothing had been the same. Many cats still believed in Sol, but they knew that it had been for nothing that Shadowclan gave up their Starclan beliefs. It was terrible. Jayfeather could scent Cinderheart coming toward him. "How was Sorreltail?" she asked. When she noticed she wasn't with him, she said, "Did she make it?" As Jayfeather looked behind him, the spot where Sorreltail was exploded into fire. Jayfeather lowered his head, his unseeing eyes staring at the ground. "No."

Cinderheart came closer and touched her nose to his. Jayfeather continued, "She did, however, leave us her kin. She must have felt bad about Whitekit, so she left her to us. First," he said as he felt Cinderheart's feelings of excitement flood her fur with a pang of remorse, "we need to get you some borage, so that you can start increasing your milk again." The tiny kit was squealing to be fed by its mother. _She must smell what's left of Cinderheart's milk scent._

He felt the ground move and fur on his paws as Cinderheart lay down so that the she-kit can start suckling. "I'll go get some borage," he told Cinderheart. His whiskers brushed the wall so that he could find his way. "Hello, Jayfeather," said a voice from ahead of him. "Hello, Skystar," he replied. _What was the Clan leader doing here?_ He wondered whether Skystar had found his anybody from his former Clan yet.

"I haven't found my Clan yet, by the way. I know that that's what you were wondering. However, I did manage to find some cobwebs and borage seeds. The Moonstone chamber is the perfect greenhouse for the herbs," he remarked. It seemed that this Mobian knew everything, but that was probably because he drew some of his power from the stars. Jayfeather had always wondered where Skystar came from, but right now, he needed borage. "Do you mind if I take some borage? It's for Cinderheart," he asked. Skystar took a moment, then said, "But…didn't your kits…? Oh never mind, I'm guessing that you have a new precious bundle to take care of. Go ahead; take as much as you need."

As Jayfeather passed Skystar when he was sniffing for the borage patch, he noticed something different in Skystar's scent. Everyone knew that Skystar's scent was strange, but something familiar was on him. Was that _blood_? If he was bleeding, that means… he would have fought another Mobian as strong as him. Skystar must have noticed his slowing as he passed him, because he said, "It was the head leader of NeoShadowclan. It's only my chest and my left arm."

"_Only_ your left arm and chest?! That's an _only_ to you?!" Jayfeather was as shocked as ever. This Mobian, who was extremely powerful, wasn't worried that he was in danger of dying? Whatever the reason was, he was worried about Skystar. And in any sense, he had to get back to Cinderheart. She was probably straining herself to produce milk for the kit. Though Jayfeather couldn't see him, he knew that he was gazing at him. He turned his sightless eyes to Skystar, and he could tell he was staring back.

"You know…you remind me of someone, but…"Skystar paused for a moment, and then said, "I can't think of who it is though. By the way, I think you should get going. Cinderheart needs you." Jayfeather knew he was right, but he couldn't shake a feeling of curiosity. Beneath the exterior, he knew that there was something that the Mobian knew, and he couldn't shake the feeling that it had something to do with the young Pearlkit. _Whatever the reason, I have more important things to tend to right now_, Jayfeather thought as he touched noses with Cinderheart, and their new kit, Pearlkit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a chilly morning for leaf-fall. The sun shone through the leaves as they fell to the ground like an amber gleam from an amber eye facing the rising or setting sun. Jayfeather was busy collecting herbs, for they couldn't find seeds for all of the plants that they needed. Unfortunately, borage was one of them. _We have enough for now, _Jayfeather thought as he padded softly through the craters of previous battles, as well as abandoned projects. _Hopefully that can last us through leaf-fall and leafbare. Maybe I'll be able to find some saplings that we can plant for leafbare._

As he mulled over these thoughts, he came across the scent of a large patch of tansy about few fox-lengths away, by the faintness of it. _This ought to help with the herb shortage in the herb room. But…I smell something else as well…what could it be? _He nosed around and found that there was also a patch of goldenrod, mixed with small saplings of yew and pawfulls of yarrow. _There is still that strange smell! What is it? _He continued collecting herbs, and put no more thoughts towards the matter. As he started to leave the sight, however, the smell got much stronger.

He felt the ground shake beneath him and the air around him whip his fur and sting his sightless eyes with grains of sand. _A trap! I thought I smelled NeoShadowclan!_ But as he sniffed the air again, he realized that he was wrong – dead wrong. It wasn't a trap. "This is a fire-spout," he said quietly to himself.

As he closed his eyes to the heat wave, he realized that there might be a way out. If he could just jump at the wall of quickly rising flames at the right time, he could make it out through an opening. He coiled his muscles in his back legs, ready to pounce, when out of the wall, a tongue of flame shot out and hit his leg. "Arrrggggh!" Pain shot through his leg as the smell of burnt fur reached his nostrils. There was no chance he could jump through the ever shrinking gap in the wall with his leg burnt this bad. He fell as another heat wave rolled over him, and he passed out.


End file.
